1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame jamb marker, more particularly to a frame jamb marker, which comprises sliding panel as a reference for sliding on a side surface of a frame and a guiding panel having a marking point, wherein a user is able to point a marker tool on the marking surface of the frame at the marking point, such that when the sliding panel is slid on the side surface of the frame to drive the guiding panel to slid on the marking surface, the marker tool is guided to slidably mark on the marking surface to make a straight marking line thereon so as to precisely form the marking line parallel to said common edge of said frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
A ruler or rule is a common tool used in our daily life to measure the distance and straight lines. Generally there are two types of rulers: straight rule and retractable flexible rule. However, no matter which type of the ruler is, the ruler still has its drawbacks.
The straight rule is a device which draws the straight line by means of its side boundary. Because the structure is simple and the weight is light, it is very common for people to use in their office. However, the straight line people need to draw is usually long. In other words, when the straight rule is not long enough, the user must move down the straight rule to continue on its drawing on the straight line. It is no doubt increasing the chance to draw a sloping line. So there are still several sizes of straight rule to meet the user need in responsive to the different length of the straight line. Moreover, even though the user finds a long straight rule to draw or to measure a straight line, the straight rule is hard to carry, no mention to find a place to storage it.
On the other hand, the retractable flexible rule is another device mainly to the measuring usage. As compared to a straight rule, the retractable flexible rule is able to measuring the longest item, and is also flexible in its size when finish using. However, owing to the material of the retractable flexible is usually full of elastic but not solid; people often use it for measuring the distance between points, not drawing the straight lines.
Nowadays, people put more emphasis on their standard of the living; they usually remodel their housing to make their quality of life improve dramatically. Among them, remodeling the door frame and changing the picture frame are good methods. To sum up how to precisely draw the marking line parallel to the common edge of the frame and meet the different needs of common edge are the most important issue to deal with the frame change.